Aincrad (Das schwebende Schloss)
Diese Seite ist über '''Aincrad', die schwebende Stadt ist in Sword Art Online und Neu Aincrad und in ALfheim Online. Vielleicht bist du auf der Suche nach dem Aincrad Handlungsstrag oder der Manga Adaptation, die Aincrad genannt wurde.'' ist die erste «Virtuell Reale Welt», die in der Sword Art Online (Reihe) gezeigt wird. Sie ist die erste Stufe des VRMMORPG, in der «Sword Art Online» abspielt. Beides hat Kayaba Akihiko erfunden. Es wird später einer der 9 Gebiete von New ALfheim Online und die zweite Grand Quest. Hintergrund Aincrad ist die Welt, in der "Sword Art Online" spielt, das erste VRMMORPG der Welt. Sie wurde im Mai 2025 in "ALfheim Online" integriert. Die Grundwährung in Aincrad ist Coll. Sowohl Aincrad als auch "Sword Art Online" wurden von Kayaba Akihiko erfunden. Wortherkunft und Bedeutung Der Name der Burg kam vom Konzept einer «Realisierten Welt», genannt , was als Aincrad abgekürzt wurde.Volume 8, Caliber Man kann auch folgern, dass sein Aufbau symbolisch für Zeit und Raum steht. Die vertikale Achse steht für die Zeit und die runden Ebenen stellen den Raum dar.Volume 5, Chapter 2 Aincrad wird auch "Midgard" von den NPC`s in Alfheim gennant, weil dort die Menschen Leben. Geographie Aincrad ist ein aus Eisen und Stein gebautes schwebendes Schloss, dass einen Bodendurchmesser von ungefähr 10 Kilometer besitzt und 100 Ebenen in die Höhe geht, wobei jede Ebene immer etwas kleiner ist als die vorige. Auf jeder Ebene sind einige große Städte, unzählige Kleinstädte, Dörfer, Wälder und Seen. Nur jeweils eine einzige Treppe verbindet die Ebenen untereinander, und diese Treppe befindet sich hinter dem Bossraum der Ebene. Sobald die Teleport-Tore einer Stadt freigeschaltet sind, kann man jederzeit per Teleportkristall dorthin reisen. Es ist möglich, an der Außenseite Aincrads hinaufzuklettern, aber eine Ebene zu erklimmen, die noch nicht freigeschaltet ist, würde in einer Barriere und einem Texturfehler enden. Monster Eine große Anzahl von verschieden und einzigartigen Monstern kann man auf jeder Ebene und in jedem Dungeon von Aincrad finden. Sie sind die Hauptressource für die Verdienste der Spieler, da sie Cor und andere Items droppen. Wie alle NPCs re-spawnen Monster, ausgenommen sind die meisten Bosse, nach einer bestimmten Zeit nachdem sie getötet wurden. Bekannte Bosse Bekannte Monster *Ant Queen (46th Floor) Volume 2, Red-nosed Reindeer, Part 1 *Blue Slug (61st Floor) Volume 4 Chapter 6 *Dark Dwarf Miners (27th Floor - Labyrinth) The Day After *Blood Wolf Leader (28th Floor) *Coppice Spider Monochrome Concerto *Dark Elven Wolf Handler (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2, page 239 *Dark Elven Royal Guard (3rd Floor)Progressive Volume 2, page 41 *Demonic Servant (74th Floor - Labyrinth) Volume 1 Chapter 9 *«Drunk Apes» (35th Floor) Volume 2, The Black Swordsman, Part 1 *«Dusk Lizard» *Elder Treant (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2, page 25 *Elder Sapling *Fallen Elf Warrior *«Feathery Dragon» *Forest Elven Hallowed Knight (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2, page 31 *Forest Elven Falconer (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2 p.3x *«Frenzy Boar» (Level 1) (1st Floor) *Frost Bone (55th Floor) *Gargoyle (27th Floor) Volume 7, Chapter 3 *«Garish Gerbera» (47th Floor) *Giant Venus Fly Trap (47th Floor) Episode 4 *«Granite Elementals» (27th Floor - Labyrinth) *Jagged Worm *«Killer Mantis» (20th Floor) *Landanemone (47th Floor) *Large Nepent (1st Floor) First Day *«Little Nepent» (Level 3) (1st Floor) *Lizardman Lord (Level 82) (74th Floor - Labyrinth) Volume 1, Chapter 1 *«Maroon Wolf» (22nd Floor) Material Edition 11 *Ragout Rabbit (Super Rare) (74th Floor) *Red Spotted Beetle (2nd Floor)Rondo of the Transient Sword *«Ruin Kobold Sentinel» (1st Floor) Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 6 *«Ruin Kobold Trooper» (1st Floor - Labyrinth) Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 1 *«Scavenger Toads» (1st Floor) Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl, Part 3 *Storm Hornet (2nd Floor) *Swamp Kobold Trapper (1st Floor) *The King of Lakes (22nd Floor - event monster) Volume 1, Chapter 19 *Thicket Spider (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2, page 77 *Treant Sapling (3rd Floor) Progressive Volume 2, page 24 *Trembling Cow (2nd Floor) Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 2, Part 3 *Trembling Ox (2nd Floor) Progressive Volume 1, Intermission - Reason for the Whiskers *Werelion (40th Floor) The Day Before *Werepanther (22nd Floor - quest area) *«Wind Wasp» (2nd Floor) *Dire Wolf (1st Floor) Episode 1 Neu Aincrad (ALO Version) Am Ende des "Fairy Dance" Handlungsstrangs (ALfheim Online), mit dem Keimen des «World Seed» (Weltensamen), bildeten einige alte ALfheim Online Spieler eine neue Firma, Ymir, welche alle Daten von ALfheim Online von RECTO Progress Inc. für eine geringe Summe kaufte und entdeckten, dass eine komplette Kopie des schwebenden Schlosses Aincrad auf dem Server existierte. Als die Firma gegen eine abnehmende Anzahl Spieler durch die unmenschlichen Experimente von RECTO Progress Inc. ankämpfen musste, und da die Firma von Veteranen im MMO Bereich gegründet wurde, die seit dem 2D-Zeitalter spielen und diese die Entdeckung des aufwendig gestalteten Schlosses anderen Spielern nicht vorenthalten wollten, wurde das schwebende Schloss Aincrad in Mai 2025 in die Welt von ALfheim Online integriert - schwebend über dem Kontinent von Alfheim. Das Schloss ist identisch zum Original, bis auf ein paar Hauptmerkmale. Die Bosse und Monster wurden signifikant schwerer gemacht, da keine Bedrohung eines echten Todes in Neu Aincrad besteht. Die Karte und ähnliche Merkmale sind wie neu gemacht, als die Clearer Strategien an Bossen suchen und nutzen, während alle Bosse gegen neue ersetzt wurden. Die letzte bekannte Änderung ist das Monument of Life. Nach diesem Update wurde das Monument, welches zuvor als Liste alle aktuell lebenden Spielern in Swort Art Online angezeigt wurden, in «Monument der Schwertkämpfer» umbenannt, welches alle Spieler anzeigt, welche die Bosse am Ende einer Ebene besiegt haben. Aufgrund von Platzlimitierungen werden maximal 7 Spieler aufgezeichnet, und, wenn mehrere Gruppen den Boss bekämpfen, werden nur die Leiter der einzelnen Gruppen auf dem Monument verewigt. Wenn 1 Gruppe mit bis zu 7 Spielern es alleine schafft, den Boss zu besiegen, wird der Name jedes einzelnen Gruppenmitgliedes auf dem Monument verewigt.Volume 7 Seit Aincrad mit dem Gameplay von ALfheim Online fusioniert wurde, wurde das System für Magie, fliegen und neue Einschränkungen und Ergänzungen in Sword Skills neu gestaltet. Es ist in Neu Aincrad nun möglich, von Ebene zu Ebene zu fliegen, wobei eine unsichtbare Wand an der Grenze zur nächsten Ebene ist, wenn diese noch nicht freigeschaltet wurde, um zu verhindern, dass diese betreten werden, ohne den Boss auf der Ebene zu besiegen. Dungeons sind Zonen, wo man nicht fliegen kann und das Remain-Light-System wurde von ALfheim Online übernommen. Die Ebenen werden aktuell von Gilden, geleitet von hochrangigen Spielern wie General Eugene, gecleart. Known Bosses Galerie Aincrad (LN).png|Das originale Design von Aincrad in der Light-Novel Sword Art Online Extra Edition Ending.png|Position von Neu Aincrad (oben links) in Alfheim aincrad.jpg|Schloss Aincrad neben dem Weltenbaum, SAO Staffel 1, Episode 25, Ende aincrad2.jpg|Aincrad kurz nach dem auftauchen ohne Lichter, SAO Staffel 1, Folge 25, Ende aincrad3.jpg|Kirito, Asuna, Leafa und viel mehr fliegen nach Neu Aincrad in ALfheim Online, SAO Staffel 1, Folge 25, Ende 2015-12-10 (29).png Notes References Navigation es:Aincrad pl:Aincrad ru:Айнкрад en:Aincrad Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Aincrad Kategorie:Alfheim Orte Kategorie:Aincrad Orte